The Triwizard and Vampire Tournament
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: the cullens all go to Hogwarts fro the Triwizar tornerment, Edward and Harry figt to win and get out of the tournament with their lives, while Bella and Ginny find away to keep them alive in between rounds. will the boys live to see another day?


The Triwizard and Vampire Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hello all, this story is a cross between Harry potter and the goblet of fire and Twilight. They are my own take on these stories and there are a few differences. One being that all the twilight characters in this story are already vampires and also witches and wizards, along with also having their vampire powers. The Harry potter characters, like Harry and Ginny are already together as well as Ron and Hermione.

Ok so on with the story then…

BPOV

Oh man this is so cool, going to Hogwarts for The Triwizard Tournament. And Edward is so going to win I just know it. We were all chosen to represent our school that is the six of us, and Ness. Plus Carlisle and Esme as our teachers. Flying over London we should be landing in about an hour or so.

"Bella, are you going to put your name in the cup too?" Edward had been a little bit fidgety this mourning knowing that he would have to be the one to put his name in the cup.

"Hon, you and Emmett are going to. Just relax" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he looked a little more relaxed.

"Bella, do you think that Renesmee will be able to stay with you, or will she have to go with Esme course she is your daughter?" Alice asked hanging over the back of her set.

"I'd like to see them try" I laughed at the thought. Once Esme and Carlisle looked after Renesmee for the night so that Edward and I could have some time alone and she cried so loud that she set the fire alarm off.

"Hehe, that's true. Are you excited? I can't wait, look at our new uniforms." Alice had made us new uniforms for our trip. They were a blue pleaded shirk at about mid theiy, a white school top and a navy blue blazer and on the pocket was our school emblem VA for vampire Academy. They boys was almost the same but with black jeans instead and they wore a tie. Renesmee was wearing almost the same thing but a dress instead, with her little blazer.

"They are really nice Alice" I told her just as Jasper pulled her down to sit in her set for landing.

After getting off the plain and getting our bags, we headed to the train station. There we found our ride to Hogwarts. It was four Hippogriffs (I thinks that's how you spell it).

"Yay, pony" Renesmee sang from my arms, we all laughed at her and climbed on the 'pony's' as Renesmee called them.

"Look Ness, look at the water and the big castle" Edward yelled over the sound of the wind whistling past us and pointed at the Hogwarts castle. Below us I could see all the students of Hogwarts pointing and looking up at us. We landed in what looked like a court yard and we followed Carlisle into the castle. We came to two big wooden doors and stopped there were two other schools already here, an all girls school and an all boys school I didn't get the names of them.

"OK everyone you know how to enter, Alice and Jasper you first, then Rosalie and Emmett. Then Esme and I, then Renesmee followed by you Edward and Bella. This will be the only time I tell you this but look as scary and intimidating." Carlisle told us, and then the doors opened again for us to go in.

HPOV

After the girls from Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime were seated and the boys from Drmstrang had done there little bit the doors opened again.

"And now student and friends let us welcome our final guest, the student from Vampire Academy of witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore bellowed into the hall. Then they marched or more like strutted in, the 9 of them, you could tell that they were Vampires alright, all really pail.

In the front the was a short girl with black spiky hair linking arms with a big guy with blond hair, behind them was a tall girl that looked like a supermodel, linking arms with a guy the size or a bear and that you could tell was all muscle.

"Would you look at the size of him" Ron said as he walked pasted us, he looked down at us and showed his teeth, no fangs but you could tell they were sharp. After them there was a man that looked like he couldn't harm a fly with a woman with caramel hair linked to his arm. They looked nice. Then there was a lot of Awe's from the girls in the Hall as a little girl about 4 or 5 came twirling in, she had bronze hair to about half way down her back and looked so sweet with little rosy cheeks.

Then the doors banged open again and another couple came through, they walked quickly down the aisle and had stone set faces, the girl was very pretty and had brown hair half way down her back, the guy on the other hand looked scary as hell. He wasn't as big as the other two but the look on his face scared me, he also had bronze hair.

"Oh, my, god, do you know how that is that is?" Hermione asked, I looked at Ron and we both shrugged. "That's, Edward Cullen. He's mastered of every spell, he can read minds and he could give you a run for your money on a broom Harry. The girl next to him is Isabella Cullen, his wife. She likes ten times smarter then I am and she can play quidditch better then Krum himself, talk about a power couple." She finished and looked up the front. Dumbledore was about to introduce them.

EPOV

Walking to the front of that room was so hard; I really had to focus on not laughing. The room was silent apart from a whisper here and there but in there heads we really did look intimidating.

When Bella and I reached the front Renesmee jumped into my arms.

Carlisle and Dumbledore were greeting each other and talking with Esme, Dumbledore went and stood in front of the podium.

"Now, I would like to welcome our final guest. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife professor Esme Cullen." He pointed Carlisle and Esme and they both nodded at the on looking students. " Their Children Alice and Jasper," Alice jumped and waved and Jasper just stood there, "Rosalie and Emmett, and no he will not harm you unless you provoke him, " We all laughed quietly to ourselves and Emmett growled a little for effect. " And I'm sure most of you know of Edward and Bella Cullen. Power couple is Wizard weekly called them if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore chuckled and looked over to us, I nodded and he went on with is introductions.

Carlisle and Esme sat at the teachers table while we sat with the other guest; Renesmee was picking at her food a little but only really eating the read meat that was on her plate.

Bella and I were looking over our classes and Renesmee to see what we had together,

_Defense Against the dark arts _

_Potions _

_Transfigurations_

_Spell casting (leave 7) _

_Tournament training _

_Free hour_

We all had the same classes together; Carlisle must have pulled a few strings for us.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Renesmee pulled on Bella's blazer and looked up at her with her big puppy dog eyes. Bella looked at me that same way and I sighed knowing that I could not deny either of them.

"I'll tell Carlisle that all of us are going, best to go now while no one is around." I told Bella and she nodded, I got up and to go and tell Carlisle while Bella put Nesses Blazer back on.

"Excuse me, Um Carlisle were going to go now." I whispered that last part so only he and Dumbledore would here me.

"Yes son, stay safe." Carlisle told me and patted me on the shoulder; I smiled at the other teachers and went back to my Bella and Renesmee. My brothers and sisters waiting for me also.

"Lets head out." I said and we all walked back out of the grate hall and to the forbidden forest.

HPOV

"Wonder where their all headed off to." Ron said and motioned to that Cullen kids that were walking out of the grate hall.

"Don't know, are you putting your name in that cup?" Ron nodded and Hermione shook her head.

After we left the grate hall we went back to our dorm room, everyone went to bed while we sat in the common room going over our summer. Ginny sat on my lap and Ron and Hermione snuggled in front of the fire.

"So… you think the Cullen kid will win Harry?" Ron asked, I snorted.

"There's no way" I laughed.

"Bit high on yourself aren't you?" a voice said from the door, looked over to see all the Cullen kids sanding there.

Oh, no

Well what do ya'll think?

I like it but would love if I could get like 5 reviews on it.

XoXo

Mariah


End file.
